Outside the work
by Eastpak
Summary: An electric conversation between Sara and Sofia when she return in Vegas as Deputy Chief. Set during Season 11.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and obviously to CBS !

**Outside the work**

Sofia Curtis was in the restroom of CSI in LVPD after 3 years of absence. Detective she was, Deputy Chief she returned. A smile formed on her face, she had achieved some of goals.

She waited calmly as coffee is to make a cup in order to resume work. The restroom's door opened to let Sara Sidle. When she saw Sofia, the first thing she was about to do was leave but the urgent need for coffee took over.

"Sofia." Sara announced herself before sitting on the couch.  
>"Sara." Sofia replied without looking back. A moment of silence followed this exchange pretty electric. The coffee was ready, Sofia prepared two cups: one cup with sugar and cream for her and another cup for Sara. She walked toward the couch with the cups and handed one to Sara, who frowned. "Black coffee, right?" Sara nodded, taking the cup and then Sofia sat on the couch.<p>

"So with whom did you sleep?" Sara quietly drank her coffee while Sofia spit out what she had been drinking when she heard Sara's question.  
>"I beg your pardon?"<br>"To be Deputy Chief, you slept with whom?" Sara specifies her request that shocked even more Sofia.

"With anyone! What's your problem?" This woman could really upset her …  
>"You were Detective and three years after you are Deputy Chief. Jim is still Captain even after eleven years. So I repeat my original question: With whom did you sleep?"<br>"Whenever I have any promotion, I always slept with someone: Ecklie when I became supervisor, Grissom when I was in the Night Shift, Jim when I returned from Bolder City and now who? Sheriff?"

"You tell me."  
>"It's not because I'm a woman, I sleep with someone to consistently get a promotion! And anyway, why do I justify myself before you. Rumors about you is ..."<br>"Wow, what rumors about me?"  
>"You're kidding right?" Sara's look made Sofia reconsider her comment. "It looks like no ..."<p>

"Just answer me, what rumors?"

"About you and Gil."

"If is the one about since when …"

"Not this one, you don't know it. It was when I was in the Day Shift."

"Just tell me Sofia."

"You sleep with Grissom for having the job in Vegas, all your small promotions and some cases, like a solo case on your day off or something like that."

"Who start this? You?"

"As much as you think I can be that bitch, no I didn't start this Sara." Sofia could see Sara's eyes move, trying to find out who started this rumor. "Ecklie." Sara was going to say anything but Sofia went on. "This jerk was always searching for clues about you and Gil. The slightest gesture, every word ..."

"Of course! When you get promoted, Ecklie told you to report the team and especially Grissom. After that, you were on Night Shift and Catherine at your place."

"Don't remind me. My results wasn't those expected by Ecklie especially about you and Gil. He thinks he could use me again when I was in Night Shift but he ask to the wrong blonde."

"Why?" Sofia frowned. "Why didn't you continued your research about us?"

"I know you think I always hate you and that I was trying to take Gil, I wasn't. I always admired you Sara and actually with Gil, it was just friendship. It's looks like love or something like that, you start to become jealous and more bitchy toward me but Ecklie wasn't after you two anymore. Then I became Detective and you guys a team again."

"So, you were helping us when we wasn't a couple yet and then overnight, you was gone and after three years, you're back and tell me that. Why? You think I'm going to hug you?"

"Damn it Sara, I safed your life!" Sofia had screamed and got up but realizing what she had done, she began to leave the room.

"What are you talking about?" Sara had also raised up.

"Forget it." But Sara stopped Sofia by grabbing her arm.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just forget it." Sofia tried to disengage from Sara's grip but she reinforced it.

"You won't go without my answer."

"I thought that marriage would soften you but actually you're worse than before. Natalie Davis."

"A complete answer please."

"Fine, I'm going to answer you with very simple words. You in desert, Nick and me find you, you unconscious and me calling the ER, then when Gil was too tired to stay with you, I decided to watch over you. But we agree on one thing Sara, you aren't going to hug me."

"Why did you to watch over me?"

"Because even if you think I don't, I care about you Sara. For you, I was you the blonde bitch coming from the Day Shift, runing your life by flirting with Gil and I spend the best. So now, can I have my arm back please?" Sara drop Sofia's arm. "Thank you." Sofia go out of the restroom leaving Sara digested her conversation with Sofia about her kidnapping and the events that followed.

Later that day, Sara have been thinking about the conversation and she wants to talk about it with Sofia. She was then directed to Sofia's office.

"Come in." Sofia said when she heard a knock at her door. Sara enters in the office but Sofia continues to write some files. "What do you want Sara?" Sara frowned, Sofia didn't have look up to see her guest.

"How do you…" Sara stop her sentence and look Sofia's eyes who have lift up her head to see Sara. "Right, who cares anyway." Sara sat on the chair in front of Sofia. "I wanted to apologize. I've never be very friendly to you and there were no time outside the work. If you stay much longer that you first time in Vegas, I would like to change it. I mean if you wanted it too and if you are free because now with your new …"

"Sara, shut up will you."

"I'm sorry. Usually I never speak more than necessary but with you it's different because you have that look and presence ..."

"Sara, one more sentece and I arrest you for be annoying, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Don't call me Ma'am, not you!"

"Sorry. So, we are good?"

"Sure, I'm going to have my hugs." Sofia said with a huge smile.

"You really like to be hug don't you?"

"Well after a fews years of dog's hugs, some human's hugs would be welcoming."

"You have a dog? I've never know."

"You never ask Sara, remember: no time outside the work."

"Right, what is his race?"

"Her race, my dog is a she. Conny is a Boxer."

"Conny like Constance?"

"Yes, it's my …"

"Your middle name." Sofia frowned. How did Sara know about her middle name? "When you were gone for Bolder City, I read your file because I know that you wouldn't anwser to my questions." Sofia frowned again. "You're mad because I read you file?"

"No, I'm mad because you think I wouldn't anwser to yours questions."

"We are quite a pair."

"Indeed."

They both laughing in Sofia's office and their friendship began like this on new bases, communication and most important: time outside the work.


End file.
